Lucky Lucy
by Fairy Lucy Heart
Summary: What if Lucy joined Fairy Tail since she was little? Read to find out NaLu vs GrayLu
1. Lucky Lucy

* Lucky Lucy Heart *

Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine down on your tomorrow! Oh, yeah! Can you hear this voice? Oh, yeah! It's hoarse from yelling. Oh, yeah! Until your heart can hear it... Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! The moon and sun high five. Are you sure your not forgetting something? When you're not here to make me laugh, even what I'm looking for can't be found. Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile, because when two people lay close, time overlaps. Fairy, where are you going I'll gather all the light and shine down on your tomorrow! Don't say goodbye!

* * *

"Fairy Tail wow!" I said as I looked at Sorcerer Weekly Magazine.

I'm only 7 but I dream about being in Fairy Tail since I was rescued my a member I don't know who it was though.

I looked at my Celestial gate keys.

My mom gave them to me before she died two years ago from a sickness.

I have three gold and three silver.

My gold are Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer.

My silver are Holorgium, Lyra, and Grandpa Crux.

I know where Fairy Tail is but I don't know how to make it there.

. . .

I got it Celestial Spirits have a lot of stamina!

I took out Holorgium.

"Open gate of the clock... Holorgium!" I then put the key above me and swiped it in the air and a grandfather clock a little bit taller than me came.

I then opened his glass door and went inside him.

It was a cozy little space with a red blanket.

"Holorgium take me to Fairy Tail!" I told him.

"Okay" he said.

"Wait I need to get ready!" I told him I got out and packed a suitcase.

I then put two blue beads in my short Blond hair which made a small pony tail on the right side of my hair.

I then put on a small pink jean dress with a mini blue tie and blue shoes.

I then grabbed my keys and we left.

. . .

After a long walk we ended up in front of Fairy Tail.

I then noticed something in Holorgium.

It was a letter it said.

'Lucy, I'm glad that i have more time to work now that you left, don't come back for a long time from your father'

How did he know I was gone?

I told Holorgium he could leave.

Then tears fell from my eyes.

Then an old small man came out of Fairy Tail.

"What's wrong child?" He asked me.

"My father told me not to come home" I said to him.

He then wiped my tears.

"This can be your home now" He said.

I gave him a hug.

"I am Master Makarov" He told me.

I looked at him wide eyed.

"You will need the Fairy Tail mark" He told me as he took out a stamper.

"What color would you like it" He asked.

"Pink" I shyly told him.

"Where?" He then asked.

I held out my right hand.

He then pressed the stamp on it and a pink Fairy Tail mark appeared.

"Cool!" I said as I gazed at it.

Master then showed me inside.

"Listen up everyone we have a new member!"

Everyone looked at me and waved.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Hearfilia a Celestial Spirit Wizard!" I greeted.

I then saw some kids so I went to them.

I then met them all.

"Gray your clothes" Me and Cana said.

"Woah! When did that happend!?" He asked suprised.

"So Lucy show us some Celestial Spirits" The Pinked hair boy name Natsu said.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I asked.

Mirajane gave me some than continued fighting with Erza.

I got Aquarius's key.

I dipped it in the water.

" Open gate of the Water Bearer!... Aquarius!

Then a blue mermaid that is around our age and height with blue long hair and a blue tail with a blue sports bra came.

"What is it Lucy!? I was with my boyfriend!" She said.

"Boyfriend" She said again.

"LIKE I CARE!" I yelled.

"Tch" Aquarius then said.

"What a rude spirit Luce" Natsu told me.

"Yeah" Gray said putting his arm around me.

I then blushed because he still had no clothes on.

"Gray you stripper get off her!" Natsu yelled as he tackled Gray.

"Aquarius go back" I sighed.

"Next one!" Lisanna said.

I took out Taurus's key.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull!... Taurus!" A Bull my age and height then appeared he was muscular and had a golden nose ring with a big axe.

"Hey Lucy pretty as always" Taurus said.

"Open gate of The Giant Crab!...Cancer!" I yelled as I took Cancer's key.

"Oh! Happy it's a giant crab!" Natsu then told Happy.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled.

A crab kid with 6 six crab legs sticking out of his back and a blue dress shirt with black pants white glasses with a crab hairstyle and two crab scissors came.

"How would you like your hair-ebi" Cancer asked me.

"He's a crab that says ebi?" Erza asked me.

Ebi=Shrimp

"Yes-ebi" Cancer said again.

"Taurus and Cancer you can go back" I told them.

"Wow you can open two gates at once very impressive" Mirajane told me.

"Thank you!" I said.

That was all my gold keys.

"Hey Luce do you wan-Wahh!" Gray them pushed Natsu away and Natsu fell on Erza's cake.

"MY CAKE! NATSU!" Erza yelled than chased Natsu.

"So Lucy want to go on a mission with me-" Than Natsu pushed Gray.

"Luce, let's make a team!" Natsu asked him.

"Okay!" We them bumped our fist which made us a team.

Then Gray and Erza came and joined the team.

"Now lets go on a mission!" Gray yelled.

"Right after you put on some clothes" I told him.

"Woah when did that happen!" He yelled.

"I got it!"Natsu yelled.

"Defeat 10 robbers and the reward is 250,000 jewel!" I read.

"Aye, sir! So we each get 50,000 jewel!" Happy informed.

"Lets go!" I said as we headed out the door.


	2. Celestial Mage's Mission Number 1!

Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine down on your tomorrow! Oh, yeah! Can you hear this voice? Oh, yeah! It's hoarse from yelling. Oh, yeah! Until your heart can hear it... Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! The moon and sun high five. Are you sure your not forgetting something? When you're not here to make me laugh, even what I'm looking for can't be found. Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile, because when two people lay close, time overlaps. Fairy, where are you going I'll gather all the light and shine down on your tomorrow! Don't say goodbye!

* * *

"Natsu get up were here!" Me and Gray yelled at the dragon slayer who was laying down on the train seat.

For my first mission we have to stop 10 robbers in this town Haregon.

I'm so excited!

Gray them picked up Natsu and threw him off the train.

"Gray you bastard what was that for!" Natsu got up and yelled.

While they argued we walked to a Magic shop which was being robbed.

"Lets go!" Erza said.

I took out Taurus Key.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull...Taurus!"

"MOOVE IT! Robbers!" Taurus said as he took out 3 robbers and I got my whip and took out two more.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled as fire came out his mouth and he took out two.

Gray froze one and Erza took out two more with her swords.

That was easy.

"We did it yeah!" I yelled.

"Taurus you can go back" I told my bull friend.

We then went to the magic shop for the reward.

"Yay! This is a lot of jewel!" I yelled.

"Yea it is" Gray said holding his bag of jewel.

"Happy fly me and Lucy to the guild i'm not taking a train!" Natsu told his blue cat.

I forgot he could fly.

He then opened his angel like wings.

"Hey Natsu wait a min-" Gray started to say.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he picked up Natsu and he wrapped his tail around me.

"Wait i'm not read-" I started to say but Happy cut me off.

"MAX SPEED!" Happy yelled flying very fast toward the guild.

"AHHHHHH! YOU DAMNED CAT!" I yelled crying fake tears as I was hanging by his tail screaming at him and my hair in my eyes.

This cat can fly fast.

"Hey Lucy you having fun?" Natsu asked me smile.

How can he handle this!?

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M HAVING FUN!?" I yelled at him.

He started thinking for a moment and looked at me.

"...yes" He said as he started to grin again.

What is he thinking?

"Happy faster!" He told the blue cat.

Oh No.

"Aye!" The cat replied as he went even faster.

"AAAHHHHHH! YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at the fire mage.

After a short flight and a lot of yelling.

We arrived in front of the guild.

I wonder how long it will take them to get here.

I thought I headed into the guild.

I then saw Gray and Erza sitting down in the guild.

"HOW!?" Me, Natsu, and Happy yelled wide eyed.

"Calm down its just Oui with art copies of them" Wakaba said as the clones vanished.

Me and Natsu then started talking about Fairy Tail then Erza and Gray came back.

"Natsu you bastard how can you take my Lucy and leave!" Gray yelled grabbing Natsu's shirt.

I blushed when the ice mage said my Lucy.

"What do you mean my Lucy you stripper!" Natsu then yelled.

"Break it up!" I yelled as I threw them apart both of them fling to opposite walls in the guild.

Master then came from the second floor.

"My children I have a annoucenment!" He started.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Kinda XD**

**Thanks for the reviews! Reviews give me energy to right more!**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**

**Next chapter should be out in 2 days! **

**Well bye!**

**Please review!**

**:D**

**Oh next chapter should be longer I was kinda rushing because I am looking forward to writing the next chapter.**


	3. The Tournament

Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine down on your tomorrow! Oh, yeah! Can you hear this voice? Oh, yeah! It's hoarse from yelling. Oh, yeah! Until your heart can hear it... Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! The moon and sun high five. Are you sure your not forgetting something? When you're not here to make me laugh, even what I'm looking for can't be found. Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile, because when two people lay close, time overlaps. Fairy, where are you going I'll gather all the light and shine down on your tomorrow! Don't say goodbye!

* * *

"My children I have a annoucement" Master said from the railing of the second floor.

He then fell off the railing and hit his head on the first floor.

So much for being cool.

He then dusted off and stood up.

He's acting like nothing happened!

"Fairy Tail is having a small tournament with 10 participants!" Master told us.

"The participants are Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Stratuss, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Levy Mcgarden, Lisanna Stratuss, Elfman Stratuss, Droy, and..."

Who's next? Probably Jet.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

WHAT!?

"The first match is Natsu vs. Elfman!"

How dare he surprise us with a tournament!

We went out side by the river for the tournament.

"Begin!" Happy yelled to them.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled while fire headed straight for Elfman.

He tried to dodge but Natsu made the fire go all around him.

In front, behind, left and right.

I never seen so much fire.

It then hit Elfman.

Wait what's that smell?

...

Kyaa! Elfman's on fire! XD

"Natsu! You went to far!" I then yelled at the fire mage as he kicked Elfman in the water.

"Sorry Lucy" He apologised crossing his fingers.

"DON'T SAY IT IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT FLAME BRAIN!" I yelled again.

Happy then flew up.

"Next battle Erza vs Lisanna!" The cat said.

"I quit" Lisanna then said.

How modest.

"Erza wins!" Happy yelled while they cheered.

But it wasn't a fight.

I then sweatdropped.

"Next match Mirajane Stratuss vs Cana Alberona.

"I pass" Cana said as she started to drink water.

"Weak!" I yelled at Cana.

But I would pass too.

"Gray vs Droy" Happy annouced.

"Plan Magic: Wild Vine!" Droy yelled as vines came from the ground everywhere.

Cool but Taurus and Cancer could cut through it.

" Ice Make Freeze!" Gray yelled as all the vines. Droy looked shocked.

Haha.

Sorry I can't help but laugh Droy looks pretty ugly.

XD

Sorry forgive me anyway.

"Ice Make Lance" Gray's magic them made ice blades cut Droy's plants apart and it even froze Droy!

"Gray wins!" Happy yelled.

"Final battle Lucy vs Levy" Natsu and Gray annouced.

Let's go!

"Solid Script Fire!" Levy said as the word fire wrote in the air and real fire shot out of it.

I'm going to regret this but.

I threw Aquarius's key in the river.

"Open Gate of The Water Bearer...Aquarius!" I summoned.

"Who the hell do you think you are throwing my key I should kill you but I'm on a date with my boyfriend so what do you want?" She asked me.

"Umm..." I pondered.

I forgot. I then felt hot.

I turned to see fire heading right towards us!

"Take care of that fire!" Whe then threw water at the fire putting it out.

She then went back.

"Solid Script Vines!" Vines just like Droy came.

Perfect.

"Open Gate of The Golden Bull...Taurus!"I summoned.

"Open Gate Of The Giant Crab...Cancer!" I summoned again.

"Hey pretty Lucy" Taurus greeted.

"Hi Lucy-ebi" Cancer greeted.

"Taurus cut the vines on the left and Cancer cut the right!" I ordered.

I then grabbed my whip and cut the middle vines.

We three then made it to Levy and stood in front of her.

"I give up" Levy said as we shook hands to a good fight.

Master then came.

"The winners are Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Gray, and Lucy.

Gray then came up to me.

"Lucy want to go ice skating?" The ice mage asked me.

"Where?" I asked.

He smirked as he took me in front of the sakura tree.

"Wow pretty" I said as I stared at the tree in awe.

"It sure is" He replied.

I blushed like crazy once I saw he was looking at me and not the tree.

He then blew at the floor and made two pairs of ice skates.

We both put a pair on.

He than put his hand on the floor.

"Ice Make Floor!" Gray yelled as a large part of the park was ice.

Cool.

I stood on it and fell on my butt.

Boo.

He held out his hand and I grabbed it.

When I was up he was still holding my hand.

I blushed more.

While holding hands we skated around and signed Gray & Lucy on the ice.

We both blushed.

We then left the ice.

"So Lucy-" Gray started.

Fire then came from the air and melted the word Gray that was on the ice and it now spelled Natsu in fire letters.

It now said Natsu & Lucy.

We looked up to see none other then Natsu and Happy.

The fire and ice melted each other out.

Amazing.

Happy's tail wrapped around my waist as we flew behind the guild.

Natsu blew fire at my feet melting the ice skates.

"Lushi watch this" Natsu said.

He then blew five fire rings in the air. Happy then picked Natsu up and they flew through all the rings without a scratch or without a burn I guess.

"Awesome trick Natsu!" I yelled then Happy dropped Natsu and picked me up as we flew up threw the clouds and he dropped me threw some more fire rings.

"AAAHHHHHH!HAPPY!" I yelled as I fell through and when I was at the bottom I fell into warm arms.

"N-Natsu" I stared into his eyes.

"Hey Luce" He said with his smile.

I then saw Happy walking away.

"HAPPY!" I yelled as I chased the blue cat around Fairy Tail.

"Natsu help me!" Happy pleaded.

"Haha!" The guild laughed at our antics.

* * *

**Hi and yay I updated fast! I am serious thank you so very much for all these reviews! That gave me a lot of energy to write!**

**Mirajane: Reviews are like our magic **

**Bye.**

**:D**


	4. Goodbye, For Now

Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine down on your tomorrow! Oh, yeah! Can you hear this voice? Oh, yeah! It's hoarse from yelling. Oh, yeah! Until your heart can hear it... Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! The moon and sun high five. Are you sure your not forgetting something? When you're not here to make me laugh, even what I'm looking for can't be found. Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile, because when two people lay close, time overlaps. Fairy, where are you going I'll gather all the light and shine down on your tomorrow! Don't say goodbye!

* * *

I was walking around Magnolia looking at magic shops when Levy and Lisanna.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out to me.

"Levy-chan and Lisanna" I quietly said.

"Here" Levy said as she gave me a letter.

I read it and it said.

'Lucy I want you home right now so you can get married to rich child I am sending people to get you'

Signed Jude Heartfilia.

My heart stopped.

Im so young!

Why doesn't that old geezer get married!?

"We have to get back to the guild" I told them.

We then headed to the guild to see a hundred bandits!

Dang the old man is persistent.

"Open Gate of The Golden Bull...Taurus!" I summoned my bull guard.

"Solid Script Water" Levy yelled as water came to the bandits.

"Open Gate of The Water Bearer...Aquarius!" I summoned my water bearer.

"Now Aquarius, Taurus wipe them all out!" I yelled as I brought out my whip.

I took the last one.

His mask fell off reveal my dad.

Tears fell from my eye all of a sudden.

I didn't even notice I was crying until my tears hit the floor.

My dad began to speak.

"I will target this guild everyday until you come home" It what he said as I stared in shock.

I took out Holorgium's key.

"Then I will go somewhere that you can't go" I told him while Aquarius and Taurus looked at me in shock now.

"Lucy you don't mean..." Aquarius began to say.

"WHERE IS LUCY GOING TO GO!?" Gray began to yell.

"TELL US FISH HEAD!" Natsu then yelled.

I cried even more.

"Open gate of the clock Holorgium" I said as Holorgium came and opened the glass door and fell in.

I wrapped myself in the red blanket.

I began to feel drowsy.

Opening three gates is a lot of work and strain.

If I do it to long I could die.

"Holrgium...take me to the Celestial Spirit World please" I told the clock.

My three spirits began to glow yellow light.

"LUCY!" Is what I heard Natsu and Gray yell before I passed out.

. . . .

I woke up to see stars and colors every where.

"That was brave Lucy how long are you planning to stay?" Aquarius then asked me.

"As long as I have too" I said as tears fell from my eyes once again as I thought about the guild.

I looked at my guild mark.

Goodbye, for now.

* * *

**So sorry for short chapter and thank you so much for all the reviews and yes Lucy is living in the celestial spirit world but all I'm going to say is that she will return back to Fairy Tail in the next chapter and it will have a lot of NaLu and GrayLu! I'm going to make a poll in the next chapter which pairing do you want to reunite first NaLu or GrayLu or both at the same time :D**

**Review please.**


	5. After 10 years, I'm Back!

Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine down on your tomorrow! Oh, yeah! Can you hear this voice? Oh, yeah! It's hoarse from yelling. Oh, yeah! Until your heart can hear it... Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! The moon and sun high five. Are you sure your not forgetting something? When you're not here to make me laugh, even what I'm looking for can't be found. Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile, because when two people lay close, time overlaps. Fairy, where are you going I'll gather all the light and shine down on your tomorrow! Don't say goodbye!

* * *

3 1/2 Months.

That's how long I've been in the Celestial Spirit World.

But in the human world it's been...

...

10 years.

Anyway, I am a 17 year old mentally and physically though.

Thanks to Aquarius.

I don't want to remember that harsh training and I mean harsh!

She recently went to the human world to buy me a new outfit to keep me up with the human worlds style.

Also my hair has grown longer.

I now have shoulder length blonder hair and on the right side of my hair it is tied up in a blue ribbon while the rest of my hair flows loosely.

I have a white shirt with a big blue cross running through it, a blue skirt with a brown belt that I keep my keys on, and black boots with small heels, and heart earrings.

I also still have my Fairy Tail Guild mark on the back of my right hand.

But Aquarius said it took forever to find a shirt.

The reason is because my bust size is 89 cm.

XD

Anyway I'm in the human world now to look at a magic shop.

The town i'm in is Haregon.

The town I had my first mission in.

I walked in the magic shop.

There was an old man at the desk.

"Can you direct me to other magic shops please?" I asked him.

"Sorry, this is the only one" He told me.

"What? There's only one magic shop in this entire town?" I asked again.

Wait if this is the only one its the one my team saved.

Wait...

THIS IS THE MAN!?

Ten years really did a lot on him.

"Yes. This town lives off the fishing business instead of magic" He told me.

I sighed.

"You know you remind me of a little girl who saved this shop 10 years ago" He said.

"That was me" I told him.

"Oh" He said.

"But not even of a tenth of people in this town use magic" That's why they had to chose the nearest guild for the robbers.

"So this store specializes in selling to traveling wizards" The old man explained.

I sighed again,"So I guess this this was a total bust huh?"

The old man began to talk, "Now, now don't say that. Please, have a look"

He then took out a pink card that had a small mirror on it and it said ColorS.

"Girls just love that ColorS magic, you can switch the color of you're cloths to what you feel like that day" He told me.

He then started changing colors.

Creep.

"I already have that one, I'm looking for some powerful gate keys" I said looking at some keys on a desk.

My silver key Lyra bought me one.

"Gates, huh? Those are rare..." He said.

I then saw a silver key with a blue Nicholas on there it was in a small case.

Nicholas is a Spirit.

It's also known as the White Puppy, White Doggy!

"I want this one!" I yelled.

"That one's not powerful at all" He sighed.

"I still want it" I told him.

"How much?'"I asked walking up to the desk.

"20,000 jewel" He said.

WHAT!? FOR THIS!

"How much might it be again?"

"Like I said 20,000 jewel"

I sweatdropped while he put up a peace sign.

I got on the desk and put on a sexy pose.

What? 20,000 is outrageous!

"Come on, how much is it, _really_, you wonderful old man you..." I asked once again.

"19,000 jewel"

He finally gave in-

WAIT WHAT!?

ONLY 1,000 JEWEL OFF!

I cried fake tears.

I paid and left.

"I can't believe my looks are only a 1,00 jewel!" I yelled to myself.

That's nothing it pisses me off

"Open Gate of The Clock...Holorgium!" I summoned.

"No you can't not go home it's time to stay here bye!" He said in a flash and left.

...

WHAT!?

I cried fake tears again.

I guess I have to stay.

I then saw a lot of girls crowding someone.

They started yelling Salamander.

I went to see who it is.

Then I saw saw guy with a purple cape and black hair.

My heart started pounding and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

Is this love.

I then thought of Natsu and Gray and the feeling stopped.

"Yes i'm the Salamander from Fairy Tail" He said.

What? He must be new.

"Hi Salamander how long have you been in Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"13 years" He told me.

Liar.

"Open Gate of The Giant Crab...Cancer!" I summoned.

"Open Gate of The Golden Bull!...Taurus!" I summoned once again.

"I've been in the Fairy Tail Guild for 10 years" I said holding up my right hand so he can see my guild mark.

"And I've never seen you before!" I yelled.

"Boss Bora she's the real deal" A guy said to Bora.

"Get her" Bora told some guys behind him.

I took out my whip.

"Get them" I told my Spirits.

My Spirits have grown big and strong.

Taurus is very muscular.

Cancer has a small beard.

Aquarius still has a boyfriend.

Taurus sliced people.

Cancer cut people's hair.

I knocked out Bora.

But someone was watching I turned around.

I looked wide eyed.

"N-Natsu" I said quietly as Taurus and Cancer looked surprised as well.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**This might be my favorite chapter so far!**

**Don't really have nothing to say**

**XD**

**Favorite, Follow and Review Please**

**I also see that my story has 22 Reviews and 760 views!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Review and View.**

**Bye!**

**See you next chapter.**

**Aquarius: Blossom doesn't have a boyfriend**

**Blossom (me): Shut Up!**


	6. Reunion

Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine down on your tomorrow! Oh, yeah! Can you hear this voice? Oh, yeah! It's hoarse from yelling. Oh, yeah! Until your heart can hear it... Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! The moon and sun high five. Are you sure your not forgetting something? When you're not here to make me laugh, even what I'm looking for can't be found. Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile, because when two people lay close, time overlaps. Fairy, where are you going I'll gather all the light and shine down on your tomorrow! Don't say goodbye!

* * *

"N-Natsu" I said breathless.

"L-Lucy" Natsu said.

There he was the dragon slayer himself.

He still had his spiky pink hair and black eyes.

Natsu was wearing of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf that he wore when he was younger.

Natsu had gotten handsomer.

My face was the color of the inside of a watermelon.

"L-Lucy is that y-you?" He asked looking really shocked.

I wonder if he thought I was dead?

I then saw Happy looking surprised too.

"H-Hi Natsu and Happy" I said waving.

Natsu ran up to me and and wrapped his arms around my back pulling me _very _close to his chest.

Now my face was the color of his.

Then I noticed that Natsu was crying.

"Luigi i'm glad your okay" He said quietly.

That's Natsu-

Wait...

WHO THE HELL IS LUIGI!?

"Its Lucy!" I yelled.

Of course this idiot had to ruin the moment.

He then let go and wiped his tears.

"Lucy want to have a race back to the guild" The fire dragon slayer asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

"Come on Happy!" Natsu yelled to the blue cat.

"Aye,Sir!" Happy yelled and picked up Natsu.

"Open Gate of The Golden Bull...Taurus!" The bull appeared.

"Hey Lucy nice body!" The perverted bull said.

"Lucy I don't like this guy's attitude" Natsu told me.

"Lets just race" I told him.

Taurus picked me up bridal style while Natsu glared at Taurus.

Taurus then started to run toward the guild while Natsu and Happy flew.

When we were close to the guild Taurus threw me!

He then left.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!TAURUS YOU IDIOT!" I yelled as I busted through the guild doors head first.

I then put my hands over my hand as I was still flying and then I hit someone.

I fell face first into a bare chest.

I looked up to see the face of Gray.

I blushed like crazy.

He had no shirt on and dark green pants with a chain on it and black army boots with his spiky black hair and dark blue eyes.

He blushed a lot too.

"Lucy?" He asked.

"Hi Gray, your clothes" I sighed.

The ice maker wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me close to his bare chest.

Just like Natsu did.

I felt like my face was on fire.

Gray.

"GRAY! GET OFF OF LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he kicked Gray to the floor.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I fell to the floor.

"LUCY!?" The Guild yelled.

"LUCY YOUR BACK!"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

"ARE YOU OKAY!?" "

"NALU!"

"GRAYLU!"

"YOUR THE MAN!"

The whole guild crowded me and started yelling stuff like that.

...

NALU!?

GRAYLU!?

I'M NOT A MAN!

I then saw Natsu and Gray blushing while Happy was laughing while saying "They llllliiiikes you" to me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I then tried to answer the guild's questions.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews once again!**

**You guys are the best and if you want you can help me name chapters as FadingEcho12193 helped name this chapter and i'm open to any suggestions.**

**The chapter's original's name was going to be The Team is Back! or Reunite**

**Anyway review and read and follow and favorite while your at it!**

**See you next chapter.**

**Sorry for the kinda short chapter too.**

**I like updating everyday.**

**Wait OMG!**

**1,149 views! Thank you so much!**

**Thank you for the 29 reviews to!**

**I didn't think my story would be so popular.**

**Gihi.**

**Well bye!~**

**See you next chapter~**


	7. Idiot Market

Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine down on your tomorrow! Oh, yeah! Can you hear this voice? Oh, yeah! It's hoarse from yelling. Oh, yeah! Until your heart can hear it... Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! The moon and sun high five. Are you sure your not forgetting something? When you're not here to make me laugh, even what I'm looking for can't be found. Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile, because when two people lay close, time overlaps. Fairy, where are you going I'll gather all the light and shine down on your tomorrow! Don't say goodbye!

* * *

I woke up in my cute new house.

It's a real steal at just 70,000 jewel a month.

I then took a steaming hot bath.

I love everything about it from the tub, to all the floor space to the amazing closets!

I then started to dry my hair as I put on a towel.

I also love the adorable little retro fireplace and stove.

I then opened the curtain to my room as I took the towel that was on my head off.

But what I love most about it is...

I walked in to see Natsu eating chips on my chair, Happy eating a fish on my table, and Gray relaxed on my new desk with no shirt on and playing with his silver cross necklace!

"MY BEDROOM!" I yelled.

"GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE YOU JERKS!" I yelled as I kicked all three in the face.

"Jeez Looney we were just checking out your new pad" The Dragon Slayer.

"Aye" Happy sighed.

"Its Lucy! And what you call checking out I call barging in! And I'm pretty sure the police calls it breaking and entering!" I yelled at the three.

"We were just trying to be friendly" Gray said as he walked over to me.

"This is a serious invasion on my privacy...AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES GRAY!" I yelled.

"Nice place you got here"Happy said as he clawed on my wall.

"LETS TRY TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!" I yelled to the feline.

Gray then picked up some papers on my desk,"Hey what's all this?" Gray asked.

I gasped.

"NOTHING!" I yelled as I fake cried and kicked Gray to the other side of the room..

"So you just kicked me in the face...over nothing" Gray asked.

"Yeah maybe I did now would you please go home!" I yelled at the three intruders.

"But your place is way more exciting!" Natsu said as he continued to eat chips.

"I hate boys!" I yelled as I cried more fake tears.

I then made four cups of tea after I changed into my normal clothes.

"Okay I just moved in and I'm not ready for guest, so you can just drink your tea, say thanks and get out you got that?" I told them as I drunk my tea.

"Talk about cold hearted" Natsu said.

"Ice Cold" Gray then said.

"You don't get to say that Gray" I told him.

"Oh I know why don't you show us those key guys again?" Nastu asked.

"There called Celestial Spirits and I'll just show you my new key that i'm about to make a contract with" I told them as I took out Nikola's key.

"I wonder if its some grody blood pact" Happy whispered to Natsu and Gray.

"Sounds like a pain in the butt to me" Natsu said as Gray nodded.

"I can hear you so leave my butt out of it" I told them.

"Alright pay attention, I call upon thee in the world of Celestial Spirits I beckon you to my side at once pass through the gate!" I yelled as blue light surrounded me.

"Open Gate of The Canis Minor...Nikola!" I summoned.

Nikola is a short, stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose kind of like a carrot, thus giving him the slight appearance of a snowman.

"Nice try" Is what the tree mages said.

"I didn't mess up!" I yelled at them.

He is so cute!

"Aw you are so cute!" I said as I hugged Nikola.

"It doesn't take a lot of magic for these guys so most mages keep them as pets" I informed them.

I then made a contract with him.

"Now I need to come up with a name" I said.

"Isn't Nikola?" Gray asked.

"No that's the key name" I told him.

Oh I know!

"Come here Plue!" I said.

"Plue huh?" The three asked.

"I think its like the cutest name ever" I told them.

"So even though his sign is the little dog he doesn't bark, that's kind weird" Happy told us.

I put Plue down and said, "Well I don't hear you meowing over there buddy" I told the blue feline.

Plue then started doing some kind of dance.

"Woah what's he doing?" I asked.

"You're right about that Plue!" Natsu said giving Plue a thumbs up.

"What is your deal?" I asked him.

"Nothing" He replied.

"Anyway, come on Plue let's go to the market" I told the spirit as I picked him up in my arms.

As we walked to the market I noticed three mages following me.

Stalkers.

"YOU DAMN STALKERS WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I yelled at them.

"To help you shop!"

Sigh.

"Fine, Happy and Plue go get some fish and Natsu and Gray go toss me a shopping cart and meet me at the bakery in the back of the store"

"Aye Sir!" Happy then flew away with Plue.

"Finally some time alone" I said to myself as I made my way to the bakery.

"Can I help you?" The female baker asked me.

"3 loafs of fresh bread please" I told her.

I feel like eating a banana.

Oh well.

I then heard some yelling from Natsu and Gray's direction.

What are they doing?

The yelling then stopped.

What is going on-

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Is what I began to yell at a shopping cart headed right towards me!

CRASH!

I began to cry fake tears.

"Why me?" I muttered under the cart that was currently crushing me.

"Lucy!" The cart throwers then came to me.

"Hi boys, do me a favor and...GET THIS CART OFF OF ME!" I yelled at the now scared mages.

"When I said toss me a cart I didn't mean it literally!" I shouted.

I then began to walk to the bakery front to get my fresh bread.

"Wait Miss I'm mopping here-" The janitor began to say.

"Wahhh!" I then slipped on the wet floor and fell face first into a cake a baker was holding as he walked by.

Crap, I hate red velvet cake.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked me.

"Just hand me a rag okay" I said to him as I lifted my head out of the cake.

Luckily I got no cake in my hair.

I then began to wipe my face with the rag.

I think I got it all off.

All of a sudden Gray came up to me and...LICKED MY LIPS!

"You missed a spot" He then tells me.

I felt like my face was on fire.

Natsu then came up to me.

"Lucy you are so clumsy" He told me as he then...LICKED MY NECK!

"What are you guys doing!?" I shouted as I madly blushed.

"Cleaning you" They both said.

"WHAT!?"

...

After we left the market I headed to the guild with Natsu after I dropped my stuff at my house.

Gray said he had to go get something from the guild and he took Plue with him.

"So it's time?, Okay we are on the way" Natsu then said to no one.

Is it Warren?

"Wait! Hey!" I said as Natsu picked me up bridal style and ran to the guild.

"Lucy hold on tight!" The fire dragon slayer told me.

"Natsu!" I yelled at him as we entered the guild.

"Suprise!" The entire guild shouted.

I began to tear up, "You guys..." I said as I wiped my tears.

I then noticed that Natsu was still holding me.

"Let go of her you flicker!" Gray yelled as he kicked Natsu and took me bridal style instead.

I blushed more.

The guild then started to party.

It was on my return.

Halfway through the party Mira walked on stage.

"Now Lucy Heartfilia will sing for us!" The whole guild cheered as Mirajane said that.

Wait, who's singing?

Levy then pushed me on stage.

I guess I have to come up with a song.

I then picked up a classical guitar as I sat on a stool.

I began to play.

_Here I am again _

_The same old situation_

_Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?_

_I should've played it cool, instead I made a fool_

_Oh, the things I do_

_'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

_I do stupid things when it comes to love_

_And even when I always end up crying_

_Well you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Mmmm... ooooh _

_I should've shut my mouth,_

_I could've kept it quiet_

_I might have freaked him out,_

_'Cause I was so excited _

_But I just couldn't wait,_

_I took a leap of faith_

_Oh, the things I say_

_'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

_I do stupid things when it comes to love_

_And even when I always end up crying_

_Well you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Oh oh oh oh, no oh oh oh No, oh_

_And I think sometimes_

_I tend to be my own worst enemy_

_And maybe, someday _

_I'm gonna catch a shooting star_

_Falling out of the blue _

_Do'in what I do_

_And, just as I'm giving up,_

_My heart is palpitating_

_Here comes another one,_

_They're so intoxicating_

_Being where I've been_

_I know that in the end_

_I'll do it all again_

_'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

_I do stupid things when it comes to love_

___And even when I always end up crying_

_Well love will find me,_

_There ain't no denying_

_That you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_Mmmmm_

_oh oh oh oh oo~_

The whole guild stared in shock.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! That is my favorite song Can't Blame a Girl for Trying by the one and only Sabrina Carpenter who co-stars in the new Disney Channel Series Girl Meets World sequel to Boy Meets World! You're welcome Disney Channel for sponsoring you XD**

**I'm so sorry guys for the late update I've been super busy lately and I typed this chapter little by little these last few days between my tablet and computer and sometimes I forget to save it and I get really mad.**

**XD**

**Also this is my longest chapter exactly 1,926 words!**

**Go me!**

**Anyway, please review and see you next chapter!**


	8. Sleepover

Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine down on your tomorrow! Oh, yeah! Can you hear this voice? Oh, yeah! It's hoarse from yelling. Oh, yeah! Until your heart can hear it... Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! The moon and sun high five. Are you sure your not forgetting something? When you're not here to make me laugh, even what I'm looking for can't be found. Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile, because when two people lay close, time overlaps. Fairy, where are you going I'll gather all the light and shine down on your tomorrow! Don't say goodbye!

* * *

I blushed like a maniac.

I'm serious my face was so red you'd think that this is it's natural color.

I probably look like a tomato with a blonde wig.

I saw Levy started clapping .

Then Erza.

Then Natsu.

Then Gray.

Then the whole guild started clapping and cheering.

Yay! I did good!

"Lu-Chan!" Levy exclaimed as she ran to me on stage.

"Yea Levy-Chan?"

"Let's have a sleep over!" My blue haired friend told me excitedly.

...

After that the next thing I knew I was sitting on my bedroom floor between Flame Brain and Ice Sore with Levy and Erza across from me while Happy was sleeping on top of my TV.

Sigh.

We all just changed into our pajamas (Not together of course we each took turns going into the bathroom to change)

But the thing is I don't have any pajamas so I usually just wear my underwear but I definitely can't do that here especially with two hot idiots here.

...

Wait! I didn't mean hot like um there not hot more like gorgeous wait! No! Umm...

Sigh.

Nevermind.

Anyway, Natsu gave me his short sleeve black shirt that said 'Fire' in red letters on the chest area but the shirt was too big for me so I put it on but I tied the end of the shirt so the shirt was tied up so you can see my stomach and the knot was just below my breast so you can still see the word 'Fire'.

Gray also gave me his long dark blue pants with icy blue snow flakes on them and there was a strap to adjust them to fit me.

Thankfully, Gray's dark blue boxers were so long they look like short pants.

I also tied my hair up to have a bushy ponytail while the front of my hair flowed loosely.

Gray also had on a light blue t-shirt while Natsu had on a orange undershirt with fiery long red pants with his scale scarf tied around his head like a headband.

Levy had on a white shirt with black short pants and Erza had on armor like clothes which was a silver shirt with silver short pants.

Anyway I was putting my keys away when Levy stood up.

"Lu-Chan you think you can teach Celestial Spirit Magic?"

"I don't know first you can try to get some keys" I told her putting my keys on my desk and sitting down.

"I don't need keys! Open! Gate of the...um Power! Aquarius!" Wow.

"Really Levy-Chan Open Gate of The Power...Aquarius" I mimicked.

I then got a weird feeling.

My eyes started glowing yellow with a gold magic circle in them.

My body then fell on the floor.

What's happening!?

I then realized I was in the Celestial Spirit World.

How did I get here?

Wait why do I see the Spirit World in my left eye but in my right eye I see myself looking at my arms.

But I can't control my body!

"LUCY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Aquarius's voice then hit my ears like a knife.

"WAHHHH!" I screamed.

"You opened the 0th gate" I heard Aquarius then told me from inside my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Lucy?" I heard Erza ask.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LUCY!?" Aquarius then shouted as her urn appeared in her I mean my hands and she or I threw water from the urn at my friends!

"LU-CHAN!"

"LUCE!"

"LUCY!"

I then saw through my right eye that three of my friends were hit to the wall soaking wet as the urn vanished.

Erza did a requip so she had armor with a shield.

"Lucy I'm leaving" Aquarius told me as I then regained control.

I wasn't in the Celestial Spirit World anymore either.

What just happened?

...

After I explained what happened I noticed my house and everyone in it except for Happy was soaking wet.

"My house..." I muttered as I sulked in a corner.

"Don't worry Luce come here" Natsu said as he sweatdropped at my antics.

I then made my way to him as he then put his right arm around me and smirked as I turned into a blonde tomato again.

I saw Gray glaring at Natsu as Natsu sticked out his tongue at the ice mage and I almost could see a red and blue lightning bolts striking each other.

"Here goes" Natsu said as he then made a small heat wave come from his body.

"N-Natsu..." I stuttered.

Natsu then winked at me as I felt like all my blood rushed to my face.

"It's still kind of wet Natsu" Levy told the fire breather.

Natsu than got a little hotter and I was sweating now.

"You idiot you're about to give her a heat stroke!" Gray yelled as he took me from Natsu and picked me up bridal style.

Natsu glared at him as he kicked Gray down and took me bridal style.

Gray then grabbed my right arm while Natsu grabbed my left arm as they played tug of war with my body emitting there magic power as they did it.

"Cold...Hot...Cold...Hot...Cold...Hot...Cold...Hot...Cot...Hold..." I repeated back and forth as they pulled me.

"Give me my Luce!" Natsu yelled as he pulled me towards him.

"What do you me your Luce she's obviously mine!" Gray shouted as he pulled me towards him.

Funny, I don't remember being anyone's property.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Levy and Erza then yelled.

CRASH!

"We're sorry" A beat up Natsu and Gray muttered from a corner.

"Gray you bastard you should have just left us alone" Natsu said as he got up.

"You wanna fight huh?" Gray asked also getting up.

"Don't fight in my house!" I yelled as I kicked them out the door.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Ice Make Shield!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu then jumped up and striked Gray's shield breaking it.

"Ice Make Prison!" A cage then fell on Natsu trapping him.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"Natsu hands than lit on fire as he swiped his hand at the cage like a claw freeing himself.

"Enough!" Erza then joined the fight as she fought both of then with her sword.

"Solid Script: Electric Vines!" Levy than joined creating Electric Vines.

I guess its my turn.

I picked up Taurus's key and held it.

Taurus give me your strength!

"Open Gate of The Power!...Taurus!"

My eyes started to glow yellow again but this time I had full control and I felt like my magic powers were going through the roofs!

Taurus's axe then appeared in my hand.

I thought this thing would be heavier.

I then used the axe to cut the vines.

Best Sleepover Ever!

* * *

**Sorry for late chapter and with all these reviews I may not be able to Pm all of you that my story updated so please check on a daily basis for updates well have nothing to say and I have a lot of chapters planned out already so I may update faster if i'm not to lazy XD**

**Also next chapter Lucy is going on another mission!**

**That's all i'm going to say if you want to know more check out next chapter**


	9. Update!

Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine down on your tomorrow! Oh, yeah! Can you hear this voice? Oh, yeah! It's hoarse from yelling. Oh, yeah! Until your heart can hear it... Oh yeah! Oh, yeah! The moon and sun high five. Are you sure your not forgetting something? When you're not here to make me laugh, even what I'm looking for can't be found. Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile, because when two people lay close, time overlaps. Fairy, where are you going I'll gather all the light and shine down on your tomorrow! Don't say goodbye!

* * *

**Sorry for late update i was on a writers block~**

Anyway I would like to have 3 OC's to add to my story so to send in the application here is it.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Magic:

Personality:

Apperance:

History:

Relationships:

I am only accepting three so do your best!


End file.
